Strapping tools or strappers come in a wide variety of types, from completely manual tools to automatic, table-top tools. Strapping tools can be designed and intended for use with different types of strap or strapping materials, such as metal strapping or plastic/polymeric strapping. Strappers for applying plastic or polymeric strapping materials are typically automatic table-top or hand-held devices that are powered to adhere the strap onto itself. The adhering function can be performed by melting or otherwise welding a section of the strap onto itself utilizing ultrasonic or vibrational-type weld assemblies. Such weld assemblies can be powered by electrical, electromechanical, and/or fluid drive (hydraulic or pneumatic) systems.
One known tool disclosed in Nix U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,717, which is incorporated by reference herein, is powered by a pneumatic system that includes first and second pneumatic motors. In the present example, the first pneumatic motor is operatively coupled to a tensioning assembly and the second pneumatic motor is operatively coupled to a weld assembly. Generally, the tensioning assembly includes a feed wheel operatively coupled to the first motor and an anvil foot. The feed wheel and anvil foot are manually separated by a user pulling a housing of the first pneumatic motor upwardly toward a grip. With the feed wheel and anvil foot separated, overlapping strap portions are inserted between the feed wheel and the anvil foot and the housing of the first motor can be released to clamp the strap portions. Thereafter, the first motor can be actuated to rotate the feed wheel and tension the strap. Further, the weld assembly generally includes a weld element operatively coupled to the second motor and a stationary weld pad. Once the strap has been tensioned, the second motor is actuated to vibrate the weld element and seal the overlapping strap portions together.
While the multiple motor tool described generally above has proved to be effective and reliable, there exists a desire for an improved tool that is reliably, easily, and comfortably hand-operated by a user.